Surprise!
by Rui Votum
Summary: An unexpecting Henry Spencer gets a visit from his son on his birthday. And what does the 'psychic' have in mind? Oddly cute 'fatherson bonding' story, still in the works... Updates coming soon... hopefully.


Shawn Spencer stood outside the door to his father's house, half wondering why he was there, and half knowing. The half knowing part? He knew today was his father's birthday. The half wondering part was why did it matter to him? His father wasn't exactly the most pleasant aspect of his life, but still. As much as he hated him (or so he said he did), Shawn still felt like it would be a good thing to do. Visit his father on his birthday. Taking a deep breath in, Shawn closed his eyes and knocked on the door.

Henry Spencer looked at the clock on his wall and let an eyebrow raise. _Who would be visiting at this hour? _he thought, and stood up from his seated position, and stretched before heading to the door. Needless to say, he was quite surprised to see his... son standing on his front porch?! Blinking in astonishment, Henry opened the door and looked at Shawn for a moment, before giving him the usual, "No more help" look. But when Shawn didn't argue the point, Henry looked lost. "What are you doing here Shawn? Or better yet, what do you want and/or need?"

"No hello? Shoulda seen that one coming." Shawn replied slightly on the glum side. Looking up at his father, he sighed. "Why do you always assume I want something or need something everytime I show up?" _Gee Shawn, that's pretty simple. Most times... you do need and/or want something..._ he thought, really wishing that he hadn't let that process in his mind. Keeping those mysterious eyes locked on his father, Shawn spoke again. "I actually came to see if I couldn't get you to... to..." Groaning, Shawn finally let his gaze fall from his father to his feet. "It's your birthday. I want to take you out to do something. And no, I didn't bring my bike. Gus let me borrow the Psychmobile after much thought." There, he'd said it.

Looking quite confused, Henry looked at his son with a blank expression. At that moment in time, he didn't have anything to say. Nor had he remembered that today was in fact his birthday. Rubbing his forhead a bit, he looked at his son and sighed. "What... exactly do you have in mind Shawn?"

"I was thinking... maybe lunch... and maybe fishing?" _Did I just say that out loud? God I hope not..._ Biting his lip visibly, he looked back up at his father. "I don't know. Something."

Henry chuckled. "And since when did fishing ever appeal to you?"

_Keep your cool Shawn, don't let him get to you. _"Well dad," he said, cringing slightly, "I figured since it was your birthday, I might as well do something you enjoy doing. Crossword puzzles and baths are out of the question though."

Shaking his head, Henry sighed. "Alright, fine. But I know this is going to be awkward for you, as well as awkward for me. Let me go grab a jacket, and I'll be right back..." Without hearing another word from Shawn, Henry disappeared back into the comforts of his home, thoughts swimming in his head. _Why all of a sudden do you want to do something with me now Shawn? I could have swarn you hated me..._

"This ought to be interesting. Wonder how long it'll be before he lets into me about stopping with this fake-psychic stuff..." Shawn muttered and stepped down off the porch. Heading towards the car, he could hear his father closing the door to his house. "So, is there any specific place you want to go for lunch?"

Walking down the steps and towards the blue Echo, Henry thought. "Yes, actually. The cafe I took you to when you were younger. For old times sake."

_You have got to be kidding me! How in the hell...? I seriously hope Gus didn't say anything about this to you... I know you two have been talking a lot lately..._ Shawn thought as he unlocked the doors to the Echo and climbed into the driver's seat. "Alright. For old times sake." Waiting for his father to climb into the car, Shawn put the key in the ignition and brought the car to life.

Henry climbed in and buckled up, keeping his gaze focused on the driveway before them. Hearing Shawn buckle himself in, Henry let a brief smile come across his lips. "Where's Gus today Shawn?"

Shrugging and checking all blindspots, Shawn carefully backed out onto the street, and headed in the direction of the cafe. "Not quite sure. He said he'd call me later though." _Okay, a lie. He's actually waiting at the cafe with a few people... It's a good thing I knew you'd suggest something like this..._ Stopping at the stop sign, Shawn looked at his father. "Upset he's not here?"

"Perhaps. Normally you two are joined at the hip."

Sighing, Shawn allowed the car to continue on down the road. "Dad, Gus is my best friend. Has been for years. We do stuff together. That's what friends do." Hitting the switch for the blinker to take a right, Shawn yawned a bit. "Enough about that though. What sorts of things have been going on with you lately?"

This conversation with Shawn seemed to intrigue Henry a little bit, and bringing a more sincere smile forward. "Same things as usual Shawn."

"You couldn't have lied and said something interesting like you discovered aliens were living in your back yard or something?" Making his turn, Shawn shot his father one of those 'Kidding...' looks.

Shrugging his shoulders, Henry shook his head. "Why would I say something stupid like that now? Really Shawn, think logically for a moment." That had probably come out of Henry's mouth a little harsher than need be, yes. But it was still a stupid question on Shawn's behalf.

"I am thinking logically dad..." Shawn muttered. _Are you trying to make this difficult or what?_ he thought, and frowned slightly. Pulling up in front of the cafe, Shawn turned the car off and removed the key from the ignition. Looking over at his father, he managed a weak smile. "Well, let's go get something to eat then..." _Hopefully everyone's here..._ Unbuckling himself and opening his door, Shawn climbed out of the car, and waited for his father, who was only seconds behind him. Heading towards the door for the cafe, a wicked grin seemed to creep up on him. Opening the door, he held it open for his father. "After you..."

Henry looked at Shawn for a moment, a bit confused. Shrugging it off, he entered the cafe, and much to his surprise, was greeted with an enormous roar of 'Happy Birthday'. Turning to shoot a look at his son, he took note in the smile on Shawn's face. Slowly, the smile seemed to rub off on Henry, as Gus came out and stuck one of those party hats on Henry's head.

"Happy birthday Mr. Spencer..." Gus said in a jubiliant tone.

"Thanks Gus." Henry replied and nodded his head towards him.

Shawn stepped inside and looked around with a smile. Things had gone just the way that he had wanted them to. Suddenly though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over at the hand, Shawn saw that it belonged to his father. The look on his father's face sent Shawn for a little spin. Smiling, he spoke softly. "Happy birthday dad..."

Those three little words made Henry smile widely. In an almost awkward moment, Henry pulled his son close and hugged him. "Thanks Shawn. I needed this."

Slightly stunned by his father's actions, Shawn timidly returned the hug. "No problem dad, really. Just thought I would give it a shot at surprising you by not wanting something for once." This caused Shawn to chuckle a little bit, and smile slightly. "C'mon. There's cake and stuff to be had."

Henry laughed a little and followed his son further into the cafe, receiving several pats on the back, birthday wishes, and a handful of confetti tossed in his face. He had to admit, he was quite shocked that Shawn had gone out of his way to set up this little gathering. Quite honestly, it made Henry quite happy. _You really outdid yourself Shawn. This... this means a lot to me._


End file.
